pehfandomcom-20200214-history
Amethyst Barone
Amethyst is the fiance and longtime girlfriend of media mogul Phillip Yates. She is enthralled by his marketing prowess and computing genius to a point of unhealthy obsession. While partaking in his viral infestation as a surveillance operative, Amethyst remained off the frontline and so was unable to save Phillip from his inevitable arrest and commitment to a mental hospital. Watching her fiance's fall from power took a major toll on Amethyst but her loyalty to him is unwavering. Fictional History Early Life Amethyst had been the fiance of Phillip Yates for seven years. She met him while interning at a media company under the supervision of Phillip, before he created Macrohard Developers. After he started his new company, Amethyst left her old job to follow him in his endeavors. A position at Macrohard never came for Amethyst, but being with him was enough for her. Their wedding date was consistently pushed back, as Phillip was preoccupied with his work, however Amethyst never lost hope. 2007 (PEH2) Amethyst was never fond of Phillip's Vice President, Fiona Braddock. She was jealous of her position in the company and the time she got to spend with Phil at work. When Phillip informed Amethyst that Fiona had betrayed him and sided with his competitors, Amethyst raced to his aid. Phillip did not want her involved in the battle, but allowed her to enter The Nexus with him, where she took the form of Cortana. The realization that Fiona had taken on the form of Lara Croft, Phillip's first ever game design, made Amethyst even more jealous, but she served Phillip loyally, alerting him to Fiona's presence on Installation 05: Delta Halo. This proclamation of the final battle would be the last time Amethyst saw Phillip outside of captivity. After losing the battle on Halo, Phillip was arrested and later institutionalized. Amethyst never left his side, visiting him whenever she could, and assuring him that one day, this would all be over and they could be happily married. Then she heard the news . . . 2009 (PEH3) After months of trying to aid Phillip in his rehabilitation, Amethyst learned that he had killed himself during the night. Destroyed by this, Amethyst locked herself away in Phillip's old lab. She soon received his belongings and among them was a program he had been working on while he had been in the asylum. This program, the Omega Halo Installation, would have allowed Phillip to bring the video game world to Earth, linking game personae to humans and granting his followers the power to conquer the Earth. However Phillip had lacked the required power source he needed to run the new program: the three Tri-Forces (Courage, Wisdom, and Power). His inability to complete his design had been a major factor leading to his suicide. Amethyst surmised that she could use the program to bring Phillip back from the dead as well, by linking his corpse to the Master Chief persona and bringing Chief from the game world to Earth. Amethyst became committed to finishing what Phillip had left behind, in an effort to bring him back. However, Amethyst lacked the Tri-Forces also. And so she acquired six Chaos Emeralds, which she used as a temporary power source to fuel the program. With enough juice from the emeralds to bring one game character to Earth, she chose Master Chief. The emeralds left the program weak and proved insufficient in resurrecting Phillip. Amethyst instead linked the Master Chief persona to Phillip's Nexus program. In doing so, she brought The Nexus to life. Amethyst would use the Nexus to hunt down the three Tri-Forces that were required to sustain the Omega Halo Installation. However, the Nexus was only able to determine the location of the first, before the Chaos energy depleted and her attempts to retrieve it failed. Amethyst realized that she could not do this alone. Despite her overwhelming insecurities, Amethyst forced herself to visit the Prison Facility where Phillip had been held before his time in the asylum. Still in custody there were Phillip's top body guards, the cold and calculated Nack and the obnoxious and violent Drago. Amethyst revealed Phillip's designs to Nack and explained that she needed his help in assembling an army for her to command, as per Phillip's plans for world domination. In exchange for his help, Amethyst promised that she would use the program to break him and his cellmates out. Amethyst worked relentlessly to get the new program working without a power source, but saw little success. One night, in her lab, Phillip's head appeared on her table hidden under Master Chief's Spartan Helmet. Deeming her a failure for not finding the Tri-Forces yet, Phillip then directed her attention to Shadow the Hedgehog, a creature residing within the video game world. Amethyst learned that this creature was the game world embodiment of the evil within Miles Spectre, the bearer of the Tri-Force of Courage. Amethyst also learned that Shadow murdered his own alter ego and stole the Tri-Force from him. Amethyst convinced Shadow to relinquish the Tri-Force of Courage to her, in exchange for his freedom to walk the Earth, free from the gaming world. And with this, a sustainable power source for the Omega Halo Program had been acquired. The only issue left was for Amethyst to tweak the program, in an effort to delay one of it's negative side-effects: the transformation of Miles' friends into their pre-acquired video game personae. Using her new power source, Amethyst activated Omega Halo, granting Nack and his cell mates the powers and personae of Macrohard's elite game characters. They used these powers to escape their prison and also take hostage their prison guard Officer Geoffrey Kicks, before he took on the likeness of King Bowser. This new program transformed Amethyst herself into the sentient smart-AI of the Halo-verse, Cortana. In her new form, Amethyst was able to possess the mind of her old rival Fiona Braddock, who herself had taken on the form of Macrohard's Lara Croft once again. With Fiona under her control, Amethyst was able to catch Fiona's friend Nate Valdez off guard, knocking him unconscious and tossing him into a cell at the center of the Omega Halo Installation, along with Geoffrey Kicks. There, the two old friends would take on the forms of Super Mario and King Bowser before being confronted by Amethyst in her Cortana form. After sending the brainwashed Fiona to join the rest of Nack's video game army, Amethyst would attack Nate through the cell bars, stealing his Tri-Force of Wisdom. She would then give the easily manipulated Geoffrey Kicks an ultimatum: remain in this cell and continue to be disrespected by his friends, or join her army and become a king on her new digital Earth. All Jeff had to do to prove his loyalty was kill his friend Nate. Amethyst left Jeff to ponder, under the careful watch of her robotic prison guard 343 Guilty Spark. Her plans finally falling into place and Phillip's resurrection becoming imminent, Amethyst found her self-confidence increasing exponentially as she delivered the second Tri-Force to him. Her obsessive behavior in regards to Phillip blinded her to the fact that this new digital version of him seemed to lack even the little emotion he had in life. She remained devoted to his cause regardless of his neglect for her. Other problems would present themselves as a distraction for Amethyst, particularly the near-loss of one of her host-bodies, Fiona Braddock. After a short conversation with Phillip, Fiona began fighting against Amethyst's programming. While Fiona's physical body was incapacitated for only seconds on Earth, Amethyst was forced to regain control of the body, by breaking Fiona's will from inside. Within Fiona's mind, Amethyst used her Cortana form to appear to Fiona as a Lara Croft avatar. There, "Lara" convinced Fiona that she was responsible for Geoffrey Kicks' depressing life, as well as the deaths of both Miles Spectre and Ray Storm. After subduing Fiona's true mind, Amethyst regained control of her body on Earth and had her meet with her fellow soldiers for preparation. Not long after this, Fiona's friends Elias Locke and Julie Lien led Fiona's old Nintega Army in a siege on the building in which Omega Halo was centralized. Miles Spectre, back from the dead, also joined the battle and was able to steal from Phillip his Spartan helmet. Elias and his ally Kirby were able to destroy 343 Guilty Spark and release Nate and Geoffrey from the Omega detainment structure. Nate than made his way to the central hub of Omega Halo with the Spartan Helmet, so that he could use it to shut down Amethyst's program. By entering the hub however, Nate passed through a sensor that warned Amethyst of his presence and also initiated a last-resort biological weapon to be released across the planet. Amethyst appeared within the hub as a small Cortana avatar, to disrupt Nate's progress. She taunted him by pointing out that if he didn't type in the code to shut down the hub, his friends would die, while hers would respawn. However, Amethyst underestimated Nate and when he realized that the code was "3-4-3", he didn't just save the world from a bio-weapon. He freed Fiona from Amethyst's mind control. He shut down her army's ability to respawn. And he reversed the digital synthesis that would have allowed Amethyst to dominate the Earth. Infuriated and panicking, Amethyst teleported to join Phillip in battle, leaving behind the Tri-Forces of Courage and Wisdom, which Nate reclaimed before running to meet her on the battle field. Amethyst arrived to the battle, to see Phillip's un-helmeted head, which was little more than a black faceless creature. The thought that this may not even be Phillip not even crossing her mind, Amethyst assured him that if they could find the 3rd Tri-Force, they could keep him alive. With this prompting, Phillip held Miles and Fiona at gunpoint, demanding to know the location of the Tri-Force of Power. At that moment, Nate and Elias arrived, returning to Miles his lost Tri-Force of Courage. When Fiona refused to reveal Power's location, Phillip fired a plasma blast at she and Miles. Amethyst was shocked to discover that the arrival of Nate and Elias had created a Tri-Force Field, protecting Miles and Fiona from the plasma blast. She quickly realized that Elias had been the bearer of the Tri-Force of Power, and combined with Nate's Wisdom and Miles Courage, they completed the Tri-Force and created a protective aura around each other. With the Omega Halo Installation shut down and the Tri-Forces in enemy hands, Amethyst and her army began to be overwhelmed. Nack and his soldiers were picked off one-by-one and after acquiring the seven Chaos Emeralds, Miles was able to transform into Super Sonic and destroy Phillip's new form. Heartbroken, Amethyst lashed out at the woman she despised most, Fiona Braddock. Blaming her for assembling the friends that would destroy her life, Amethyst prepared for one last vengeful attack before Fiona withdrew a small device from her bra. Feeling a twinge of pain in her shoulder, Amethyst realized that her mental confrontation with Fiona earlier had put her in jeopardy. Before Amethyst had been able to reclaim Fiona's mind earlier, Fiona had planted a small electrode on the shoulder of Amethyst's Lara avatar, which had carried over to her Cortana avatar. Being intangible, Fiona had been unable to harm her in any other way. But this device allowed her to pour electricity into Amethyst's body, essentially frying her from the inside. With her innards and coding similarly destroyed, Amethyst was able to let out a single gasp of smoke before collapsing to the ground. The remaining followers of Amethyst were rounded up and her plan for world domination had been stopped. But her most adamant desire -to be with Phillip again- had finally come true. Production Notes *Amethyst is played by Jess Mermelstien. *Amethyst's name was not revealed until the third film of the series. :*In the second film, she was credited simply as "The Voice of Cortana." *Amethyst did not physically appear onscreen until the third film of the series. She was present only as a disembodied voice in PEH2, but was in fact played by the same actress in both films. :*Jess Mermelstien can be seen briefly in the end credits of the second film. *Amethyst is 1 of only 2 characters to be promoted from a cameo role to a primary role between 2 films. :*The other being Ash Hunter. *Jess Mermelstien was originally approached as the role of Lara Croft in PEH2, but had to turn it down due to a scheduling conflict. The role of Cortana was written in to at least give Jess a cameo in the film. :*Dom Davis who plays Ash Hunter, had a very similar situation. *Amethyst is 1 of only 5 major or supporting characters whose name is NOT derived from a character hailing from the Archie Comics Sonic Universe. :*The other 4 being Phillip Yates, Eddie Naka, Nick Oshima, & Maya Moto. *Despite her character appearing in scenes with nearly every other character in the third film, actress Jess Mermelstien only met 7 other cast members on set: :* Mark Tyler (Miles Spectre), Johnny Jacapraro (Elias Locke), Dom Davis (Ash Hunter), Bryan Velzy (Pedestrian Hero), Jon Solomon (Police Chief), Megan Schaefer (Maya Moto), and Tom Donaghue (Officer Geoffrey Kicks). Category:Main Characters